


What Could Have Been

by Mikey_Jameson



Series: Rising Shadow Specials [1]
Category: Rising Shadow (CPD)
Genre: F/M, Family Bonding, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-13 17:38:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21190934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikey_Jameson/pseuds/Mikey_Jameson
Summary: If he'd have just let her in...





	What Could Have Been

Author’s Note!  
This chapter is a Special and not an official chapter of this book's/season’s current storyline! Instead, it is a peek into what Season 3 has to offer! Get a glimpse into the future at what could have been, if Benjamin wasn’t El Rey, and Katt wasn’t Azula. Take a peek into family life, and go two steps forward...then one back.  
\---------

Ben walked up to the door and knocked, a cup holder in his other hand. He then proceeded to walk in and Katherine looked up, smiling. 

“I bring coffee in peace.”

She leaned on the desk and smiled, “How’d you know?”

He handed her the cup, giving her a kiss. “Well you didn’t get any sleep last night.”

“Mhm, I was noting down details from the last case.”

She took a sip and he sat down in the chair nearby. He took a sip from his cup, as both their phones began to chime. Katherine stood up, placing the cup down on the desk while smiling.

“Looks like we’ve got another case.”

“Well what are we waiting for?” He said while grabbing her hand, and the two left.

They arrived at a small carnival, one section taped off from the rest. As the two walked up, a man looked over at them. “And you are?”

Ben smiled as he shook the man’s hand, “Concordia-O. You’re the one who called, yes?”

“I am, but shouldn’t there be more of you?”

Katherine shook her head and picked up a small wallet off of the ground, “It’s just us.”

“And you two are capable of solving this then?” The man asked.

“Of course.” Ben grinned, looking over at Katherine. “What did you find darling?”

She held it up, “Our victim was Lucas Redmoon.”

“It looks like he was stabbed.” Ben said, picking up a small dagger. 

The man stepped forward, handing Ben a watch, “Well if it’s of any help, I found this earlier.”

“That is very helpful, thank you.” He said, looking it over. “I’ll be back in a minute dear.”

He left and Katherine picked up a notebook from the ground, flipping through it. She left, leaving the man by himself to watch the body.

Ben stepped up to the ring tossing booth and tapped a man on the shoulder, as he was throwing a ring. He missed and turned to face Ben, “Can I help you?”

“You can. Is this yours?” He said, holding up the watch.

“It is, but where did you find it?”

“Over nearby the skeeball area.”

The man looked him up and down, “And you are?”

“Ben Jameson.”

“Lukas Leroux.” The man said.

“Of course, I already knew that.” Ben said, smiling. “So did you know Lucas Redmoon?”

He thought for a few moments and shook his head, “No, the name doesn’t sound familiar.”

“Well do you enjoy skeeball?”

“I’m not very coordinated.”

“I can tell, seeing you missed that ring earlier.”

Lukas huffed, “It’s only because you tapped me on the shoulder!”

“Of course. Well have a good night!”

Ben left as Katherine walked up to a man at the basketball game. After a few moments of silence, she sighed. “Markus.”

The man turned to her, a sour expression on his face. “And you’re bothering me because?”

She held up the notebook, “Well maybe you shouldn’t leave your notes around then, Karam.”

“Yeah, whatever.” He said, snatching it back from her. “Is that all?”

“Did you know with Lucas Redmoon?”

“Can’t say I do, I’ve worked with many people in my lifetime. I enjoyed working with most of them, except one.”

“Oh really?” Katherine said, tilting her head.

“You should know when to leave me alone.”

“And why’s that? We used to be best friends, what happened to that?” She asked.

“Life happened. You left us, and yet you had so much potential.”

“Well excuse me if I didn’t want to work for a company like that.” Katherine calmly said.

“Whatever. Just leave me alone.” He said, and turned his attention back to the game.

She left and found Ben waiting for her at the scene. He smiled as she walked back over, holding up a small computer chip.

“What’s that?” She asked.

“It would seem our killer works with computers.”

She leaned down and picked up a small keychain sitting next to Ben. He looked over at her as she held it over, “Look familiar?”

He nodded, “I suppose you should go talk to him?”

“Of course.” She said, abruptly standing up. 

Katherine left and Benjamin looked over, spotting a small necklace underneath the body. He gently removed it and then stood up, quickly leaving.

He walked up to the dunk tank, and found a woman sitting at the ticket booth next to it. She smiled and waved, “Hi Ben! Haven’t seen you in a while.”

“Hi Heidi. How have you been?”

“Pretty good. Are you and Katherine on another case?” She asked.

“As always. I happened to find your necklace.” He said, handing it back to her.

“Oh, thank you! I knew I had lost it earlier, but I didn’t have time to look for it. I had to get back to the booth.”

“Well I’m glad to get it back to you. Do you happen to know some of the people that were here today?” He asked.

“Most of them, yeah!”

“Did you know Lucas?”

“Redmoon? Of course, he was by here earlier!” She happily said.

“Well we found him dead by the skeeball station. Did you happen to see anything?”

She thought for a moment and then shook her head, “No, sorry. I’ve been here most of the night.”

“I see. Well have a good rest of your night.”

“And you too! Say hi to the little ones for me.”

Ben smiled and walked back, while Katt approached a bar nearby. She sighed and walked in, quickly finding the person she was looking for.

Quietly she sat down next to them and he looked over, then smiled. “Katherine, it’s a pleasure to see you. What brings you here?”

“I found your keychain. When did you lose it Russell?”

He picked it up and looked it over. “Oh yeah, I lost this about a week ago.”

“We just found it at the carnival down the street.”

Russell shrugged and took a sip of his drink, “I haven’t been. I’m not a fan of such childish things.”

“Of course you aren’t.”

“Do you want anything to drink?”

Katherine shook her head, “No, I’m fine.”

“So how have you two been? Is the police force going well?”

“Since when did you care?”

“I’ve always cared. I’m sorry about what happened when you left, I didn’t mean for things to happen like that.”

She stood up from the chair, and it squeaked loudly behind her. “You know what, I think I’ll get going now. Have a good night.”

Katherine arrived back, and found Ben was nowhere in sight. She looked over the body and spotted a small box, picking it up.

As she looked it over, there was a voice behind her, causing her to jump.

Ben laughed and hugged her, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you. What did you find?”

“This box, it’s usually used for apple turnovers.”

“So our killer eats them?”

“Not just that, but they also have black hair.” She said, pulling a small hair from the corner of the box.

“So attentive as always.” He said, smiling. “I found this on the way back.”

She looked over and he handed her a phone. After unlocking it she smiled, “I’ll be back.”

Katherine left and found Giulietta at the fishing table.

She smiled, “Hi Giulietta. Did you get anything good?”

“Not yet, but I will soon! I didn’t realize you were coming.”

“We didn’t either. Did you know Lucas?”

“Yeah, I met with him earlier. We were grabbing some pastries.”

“And you didn’t invite us?” Katherine jokingly said.

“Next time remind me and we can grab as many pastries as we can eat.”

“I’ll hold you to that.”

“So is Ben nearby?” Giulietta asked.

“He’s off near the skeeball station. What makes you ask?”

“Ahh I wanted to see if you two would be free to go get drinks later.”

Katherine shook her head, “Unfortunately not. We’ve got to get home after this.”

“That’s a shame. Do let me know when you’re free again.”

“We will! I’m sure I’ll see you later.” She said, and waved to Giulietta. 

Ben looked up at her as she returned, he sighed and handed her a small flash drive. 

After a few moments, she sighed and the two left. They walked up to the darts and found Markus on a winning streak. He looked over at Katherine as the two walked up and groaned.

“What do you want now?”

“Can we talk somewhere else?” Katherine asked.

He sighed and the three walked off to the side. Markus crossed his arms, “What is this about?”

“You said you didn’t know Lucas Redmoon.”

“I didn’t say that, I just said I couldn’t recall the name.” He huffed.

“So what reason did you have to kill him?” Ben asked.

“Bold of you to assume I killed him. Where’s your evidence?”

Katherine held up the flash drive, “We found this under the body.”

After a few moments, Markus rolled his eyes. “Fine, I did it. Can I go now?”

“Of course you can’t. Why him?”

“He was planning to join you two.” Markus said.

“And that’s why you killed him?”

“Of course not. I couldn’t allow more people to join your corrupt scheme.”

“Corrupt?” Ben said, confused.

“You two are no good. I’d rather have someone else in charge of our police force instead of you two.”

Katherine didn’t say a word and slapped the cuffs on Markus. As the two watched the police car roll away, Ben looked over. “So do you want to grab some coffee?”

She ruffled his hair and smiled, “I’d love to, but it’s getting late. We should head back home.”

“Well don’t you think we should grab something before we leave?” He asked.

She smiled once more, “You read my mind.”

The two left and played a few games, both won a prize. Eventually they returned home, and were met with the sound of footsteps running down the stairs. A young boy ran towards Katherine and hugged her, as a younger woman walked down, holding a baby in her arms.

Ben handed a small plush octopus to the young boy as Katherine took the baby from the babysitter. She smiled, “Were they any trouble?”

“Angels as always.”

“Are you sure you have the right kids?” Ben chuckled, as the boy ran around the room, holding the octopus above his head.

The young boy ran over to them, smiling, “Mom, dad you just got back from a case right? Tell me all about it!”

“Maybe when you’re older.” Ben said. “How about we get ready for bed?”

The babysitter left and the three walked up the stairs. The boy got in the bed as Katherine laid down the baby in a crib in another room.

Katherine tucked her in and kissed her on the forehead, placing a small plush elephant next to her. “Night sweetheart.”

She then went to the other room where Ben sat, as he was tucking the boy into bed. He smiled, “Have good dreams, and don’t let the monsters bite.”

“That’s silly, monsters aren’t real.” The boy said, tucking the octopus into bed next to him.

“Well that’s news to me.” Katherine said, smiling.

The boy smiled as Ben turned off the nightlight, plunging the room into darkness, “Goodnight mom! Night dad!”

Ben and Katherine spoke simultaneously, “Goodnight M-”


End file.
